<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m gonna love you for a long time by submersive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501206">i’m gonna love you for a long time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive'>submersive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Tobio is Tooru’s and Tooru’s alone.</p><p>Or: Five times Oikawa Tooru kissed Kageyama Tobio and the one time Tobio does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned. For plot device purposes lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anu2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m gonna love you for a long time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts">Izumii</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans/gifts">toccoans</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Izu and Goob, and really, every person who constantly lives through my insanity.</p><p><b>NOTE</b>: There’s underage sex in the first part, if you want to skip that, <i>why</i>. But if you really do, then skip to <b>two</b>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One.</b>
</p><p>The first time it happens, it’s in a dimly lit and cramped bathroom at the Sendai City Gym. Tooru is feeling a strange mix of pride, annoyance, and envy - the same exact way he does every time he sees his Kouhai do something fucking spectacular  at his age.</p><p>He isn’t sure why he does it.</p><p>Just that he does.</p><p>Honestly he was just planning to piss but he sees Tobio standing by the sink and washing his hands and all he can think about is how this boy is the worst thing that’s ever happened to him and how if he can’t take him on court, then Tooru has to win against him somehow.</p><p>Which is how he finds himself yanking Tobio out of nowhere, his hands dripping wet as Tooru drags them both in a cubicle and locks the door behind them.</p><p>“Oikawa-sa—“</p><p>And the way he looks at Tooru is the same way he’s always looked up to him. Like Tooru is someone to be worshipped, even if Tobio has effectively beaten him in an official match. Even if Tobio overcame something Tooru never did.</p><p>He cuts the boy off with a kiss. Harsh, and demanding. Not a kiss he would have shared with a girl, or anyone for that matter. It’s a kiss that would degenerate to biting, which is exactly where it leads them.</p><p>Tobio is frozen for a second, his mouth agape. So Tooru takes advantage of it. Slides his tongue in Tobio’s lips and thinks I won’t let you forget me.  Tobio, to his credit, starts responding after a pause, letting Tooru guide them with a harsh tug of his hair.</p><p>Tooru lets his hands wander: hair, face, neck, collarbones. Tobio is so warm, and he opens up beautifully, his hands hesitantly traveling from where he instinctively clutched Tooru’s waist and letting them travel towards Tooru’s stomach, to the inside of his shirt, blunt nails gently raking his back as the kiss progressed into something more and more and more.</p><p>He doesn’t know when it stopped being just a kiss, but it does. Tooru doesn’t recall when he raised his knees up so it’s between Tobio’s legs, his Kouhai chasing his own pleasure as he starts grinding down on it, the hard line of his cock rubbing against Tooru’s clothed thigh.</p><p>He doesn’t recall when a hand found its way around Tobio’s neck, wrist pressed against Tobio’s bony collar bone as he applies pressure on Tobio’s airways, pushing him against the door of the cubicle until he’s all but suspended from Tooru’s hand and Tooru’s thigh.</p><p>Tobio’s getting bolder and bolder by the second, and it’s funny how even at this, he’s good at mimicking Tooru - letting his desire guide his body as he tries to pull Tooru closer until they’re chest to chest. Until every breath is shared between their clashing lips, teeth dragging.</p><p>Tooru yanks Tobio’s face away, curling his fingers around his throat, and when he opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, he looks at Tobio’s face, cherry red lips shiny with spit, pupils blown and huffing as he moves his hips in a disjointed rhythm against Tooru’s leg.</p><p>Tobio looks desperate like this. Desperate for him like he usually is, but this time he can’t just copy Tooru, can’t just take what isn’t his to take like he was born to. Because this time, Tooru has to give it to him.</p><p>He thinks, how long have you been in love with me?</p><p>Because Tobio is, isn’t he?</p><p>He must be.</p><p>The power he has on this boy is heady, his dick filling in his own jeans.</p><p>God, he wants to know what Tobio would look like choking on his cock.</p><p>The door of the bathroom wretches open, the sounds of the world outside filtering in, but Tobio is still looking at him, his eyes almost black with blue ringlets around its edges. He doesn’t stop with his ministrations, but a hand comes up to try and muffle the noises he makes as he rides Tooru’s thigh.</p><p>Tooru yanks it away, feeling his own face splitting with a grin.</p><p>There’s maybe one or two people that come into the bathroom, the door slamming shut as the two converse jovially chatting about the match that just took place. How amazing the Karasuno setter was.</p><p>What was his name?</p><p>“Tobio,” Tooru answers loudly, his voice echoing around them. “His name is Tobio.”</p><p>The voices stop, and Tobio groans in front of him. Eyes sharp as he glares but he doesn’t stop - in fact, he seems to take it as permission to lean forward and wrap his arms around Tooru’s shoulders, thrusting wildly and grinding down until even Tooru’s legs shake at his enthusiasm.</p><p>He doesn’t care that he’s heard, the two men in the bathroom with them ceasing from conversation as they hear Tobio moan, his lips panting against Tooru’s neck, warm and wet.</p><p>“Go on,” Tooru says to him, cruel and kind, hands curling around Tobio’s body to grasp at the twin globes of his ass, pushing him down, letting him take. “Get yourself off, Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Tobio comes with a shout, high and pitchy. And the men outside clamber out of the room until they’re both left on their own once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Two</b>.</p><p>The kiss doesn’t really leave his mind, but it doesn’t take the forefront of it either. Between the farewell party, preparations for entrance exams for college, and graduation practices, Tooru doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it.</p><p>Not that he’d like to, really.</p><p>But it certainly does change things, what with the way Tobio started texting him.</p><p>It starts maybe a day after their illicit bathroom tete a tete. He thinks maybe Tobio doesn’t get the concept of wham bam, thank you ma’am.</p><p>Tooru doesn’t really respond at first. Doesn’t entertain the stupid boy and his stupid mindless texts. He doesn’t until he does - bored out of his own mind.</p><p>Who is this? He texts back even though Tooru named him Annoying Little Dumbshit in his phone ages ago.</p><p>It’s clearly a mistake, humouring Tobio. Because for all his scowling and stubbornly communicative silent facade, Tobio texts him every single day like he’s treating Tooru like his personal journal or something.</p><p><em> Did a good spike today </em>, says one of his texts from the other day.</p><p>Then: <em> I ate three eggs, a meatbun, and drank two cartons of milk. Hinata gave me his for lunch. </em></p><p>Then: <em> Where are you going to study for uni </em>?</p><p>and just this afternoon: <em> Will you keep playing volleyball? </em></p><p>Tooru doesn’t know how the kid got his number but he wants Tobio to stop.</p><p>And he does, after maybe a week of unresponsiveness from Tooru and thank <em> fuck </em> because it’s been annoying Tooru so much he almost answered.</p><p>It’s blessedly silent for the entirety of autumn, then in winter, he gets:</p><p>
  <em> What does goody two shoes mean </em>
</p><p>It kinda... makes him reel a little bit.</p><p><em> Huh </em>?</p><p>
  <em> Someone said I’m goody two shoes. What does it mean? </em>
</p><p>Tooru looks at the response with mild disbelief, dodging Hajime when he tries to swipe the phone away from Tooru because they’re in the temple about to make their wishes along with the other third years and <em> can shittykawa-sama please put his phone down. </em></p><p>Needless to say he got distracted and didn’t really reply back.</p><p>It’s when he’s back home after a day of fucking around with his teammates that he manages to check his phone again and sees Tobio’s text that says <em> Do you know Miya Atsumu? </em></p><p>followed by:</p><p>
  <em> He kissed me in camp after he called me goody-two-shoes. </em>
</p><p>It’s, huh.</p><p>Tooru stares at his phone, then stares at it some more until all the letters start jumbling together and his eyes start stinging a little bit. He doesn’t know what’s going on, really, because all of a sudden, something kind of burns in his chest. A dull pounding becoming a deafening roar, climbing up from his ribcage until he has to shove his toothbrush in his mouth to keep himself from making any discernible noises that would no doubt make his nosy sister come and ask him what’s up.</p><p>Three days later, he’s making his way around town to buy ingredients for his mom when he sees Tobio again.</p><p>He hasn’t seen him since the whole bathroom thing and Shiratorizawa.</p><p>Tooru knows he’s been in All Japan Youth training camp in the way that he tries to know every single thing his rival does, volleyball-wise. But this time, Tobio’s walking in town with someone else, his scowl obvious behind his scarf even if he’s blushing so prettily as the other boy with him swings their hands together, clasped together as they walk.</p><p>He doesn’t really think about what he’s doing - why he’s suddenly crossing the street, anger filling his bones. He’s furious because <em> who does Tobio think he is, </em> texting Tooru then not texting him only for Tooru to find him painting the town red with someone else?</p><p>Who the fuck does he think he is?</p><p>“Oikawa-san?” Tobio says with a surprise as Tooru aggressively pulls Tobio’s hand away from the bleach blonde dumbass next to him, forcibly splitting their hands.</p><p>There’s an indignant squawk behind him, but Tooru doesn’t give a shit as he starts dragging Tobio away, fingers tight around his wrist as Tooru leads them somewhere else NOT THERE.</p><p>He sees a deserted alleyway and pulls them in it and slams Tobio against the wall hard enough that if Tooru’s brain hasn’t left the building, he might have winced in sympathy at the way Tobio’s head bounced against the brick.</p><p>Tooru doesn’t give him a chance to talk, really. He’s so annoying that there was only one way for him to shut him up.</p><p>He leans down and kisses him, biting into his lip and <em> how dare he hold someone’s hand in front of Tooru? </em></p><p>Except Tooru couldn’t take it any further because Tobio pries away from him, looking up at him indignantly and wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks with a furrowed eyebrow.</p><p>Tooru watches their breaths fog between them, and he’s so goddamn pissed out of nowhere, the question makes him pause too.</p><p>Because what, really, is he doing?</p><p>“Kissing you,” he replies with a nonchalant air. “You’re not dumb enough not to know what kissing is, aren’t you?”</p><p>Then he remembers the text he got about someone else kissing Tobio and it makes him want to— <em> ARGH </em>.</p><p>Tobio looks at him with confusion, his face morphing into something that’s both angry and vulnerable and Tooru can tell exactly when Tobio starts to process what’s going on because Tobio looks away.</p><p><em> He looks beautiful </em>, Tooru thinks.</p><p>He’s always been beautiful.</p><p>And he’s already starting to go miles beyond what Tooru has accomplished in his age, trailing gold in his wake. How can Tooru ever catch up to him at this point? Leave the country? Let Tobio take Japan, and Tooru will have to find his own way to ensure he’s never forgotten?</p><p>“I keep texting you and you don’t reply back and now you’re kissing me?” The little gnat tells him with a frown.</p><p>Tooru thinks maybe it was time to ensure that he’s the only one Tobio will ever think about, in and out of volleyball.</p><p>“Why are you asking? Don’t you like it?”</p><p>Tobio meets his eyes and purses his lips in a sulk.</p><p>When Tobio doesn’t answer, Tooru says: “who was that? The boy you’re with.”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>Tooru steps forward and crowds him against the wall once again, pressing their chest together. He raises a hand and cups Tobio’s cheek tenderly, like he would a girl, and it has the same effect with him as it does with others. Tobio melts against him, tilting his face until he’s all but nuzzling Tooru’s palm.</p><p>Predictable.</p><p>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Tooru asks, then his brain starts screaming at him because what the fuck.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The answer makes him pause and the Hajime in his head also shuts up and goes <em> What </em>.</p><p>Because. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t,” Tobio says with a scowl. “I wanted to but you keep not replying and it’s annoying.”</p><p>Then quietly he says: “I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>Then much quieter, he says: “I don’t want to be boyfriends with someone ashamed of me.”</p><p>And <em> okay </em>.</p><p>Listen, Tooru could have taken this as his out from the question he vomited out of sheer instinct. Could have taken his chance to step away from this weird shit that started out of nowhere and just call it a day and run.</p><p>But he remembers the texts and Tobio’s blush and his hand in someone else’s and he thinks <em> well fuck you </em>.</p><p>Tooru smiles, then applies enough pressure on his hand until Tobio is looking at him again.</p><p>“What made you think I’m ashamed of you?”</p><p>Tobio makes a disbelieving sound, his eyes going round before reaching for Tooru hand on his face and yanking it away. Then he goes silent, his face scrunching adorably behind his red scarf.</p><p>“You,” Tobio starts, then stumbles. “Everything.”</p><p>There are people milling by the mouth of the alleyway because it is the city centre, after all. There’s no privacy to be found here. Not really.</p><p>And Tooru’s mind keeps replaying Tobio’s <em> I can’t stop thinking about you </em>.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>Tobio is so stupid because Tooru can’t stop thinking about him too.</p><p>Not really.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Tooru reaches down to clasp Tobio’s wrist again before tugging them towards the main street, not bothering to apologise to the smattering of people who are walking to and fro during the last day of new years break before real life starts again.</p><p>They stop just in the middle of the sidewalk, and Tobio looks up at him in confusion. Tooru gets a funny view of Tobio going cross eyed as Tooru leans down, pressing their lips together right there.</p><p>Let it be known that Tobio is Tooru’s and Tooru’s alone.</p><p>Just like their first kiss, it takes Tobio a second to start responding. Then they’re kissing.</p><p>Or really, making out. In the middle of the pavement.</p><p>Tooru notes that Tobio is suddenly significantly a better kisser than he was before the new years and he huffs.</p><p>Deepens the kiss and chases away every mouth that has ever tried to kiss Tobio, replaces their taste with his tongue.</p><p>It starts snowing at some point.</p><p>The crowd doesn’t really jostle them aside from some annoyed whispers and some light cheers as they passed by the bubble that Tooru created for them.</p><p>When they part, Tobio is flushed, gaze meeting him from under his eyelashes, tiny bits of snow on his cheeks.</p><p>Tooru’s so sweet on him, it takes him by surprise.</p><p>Because.</p><p>Because he <em> likes </em> him.</p><p>There.</p><p>There he said it.</p><p>“<em> There </em>, you still think I’m ashamed of you?”</p><p>And maybe there’s a questionable intent behind this. Maybe Tooru just wants to make sure that he will never be just a stepping stone to Tobio - someone to be overcome then forgotten and discarded in all the people Tobio will meet and admire in the future.</p><p>Maybe this was a way for Tooru to ensure he will never be insignificant - not to Tobio, at least. Tobio who’s better than him. Tobio who was born to be great. His future shaped and served on a golden platter before he’d even been named by his parents.</p><p>But when he asks if Tobio wants to be his boyfriend again, there in the middle of the town they both grew up in, a town too small for them and their dreams, he kind of really means it.</p><p>Tobio bites into his lip, red from Tooru’s actions.</p><p>He wishes Tobio to forget everyone else but him.</p><p>“You’re my boyfriend, okay?” Tooru asks him, then tries not to lose his balance when someone accidentally pushes him.</p><p>Tobio sighs, eyebrows once again furrowed. And Tooru doesn’t stop himself from grinning and pushing a thumb on the wrinkle that appears.</p><p>He should probably make Tobio use his eye cream because he can’t have a wrinkly ugly boyfriend.</p><p>Fondness, he thinks. That’s what he feels.</p><p>Fondness and the overwhelming need to possess.</p><p>“Okay,” Tobio answers after a pause, smacking his hand away again.</p><p>“Okay,” Tooru says in agreement. Then starts backing away before turning to walk.</p><p>Because what the fuck is going on, really.</p><p>Then he stops.</p><p>Because.</p><p>Some bleach blonde is making their way towards them.</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>He turns and sees Tobio still standing there in his blue jacket and red scarf, the snow falling softly around them, watching him</p><p>“Hey Tobio,” he calls out to his fucking <em> boyfriend </em>, what the hell.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t let anyone else kiss you but me, okay?”</p><p>Tobio makes an indignant sound, and Tooru’s smirk turns into a soft smile without his permission.</p><p>The boy makes him <em> so </em> stupid.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Tooru says loudly because let <em> everyone </em> hear. “I won’t anyone else kiss me too, ne? Just you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Three</b>.</p><p>Hajime, when he finds out about the situation Tooru has just found himself in, spends a full thirty minutes berating him about it.</p><p>They’re in his bedroom, and Tooru apparently has been getting on his nerves because Tooru hasn’t really been listening at Iwa when he’s ranting about Godzilla or something because he’s too busy googling Miya Atsumu on his laptop.</p><p>And sure he’s heard about him. Who from Japan’s high school volleyball circuit hasn’t? But Tooru had stayed in his own lane before, not really minding the blonde rat until he apparently called his Tobio-chan goody two shoes then kissed him then somehow made his way to Miyagi from fuck knows where.</p><p>He’s probably staying with Tobio.</p><p><em> Alone </em> with his now boyfriend.</p><p>In Tobio’s house.</p><p>In Tobio’s bedroom.</p><p>What the hell.</p><p>“Argh!” Tooru yells in frustration after the fifth video of Miya Atsumu’s stupid serve.</p><p>It’s been a whole day since Tooru has taken himself off of blissful singlehood and he has no one to blame but Miya Atsumu. Fuckboy extraordinaire.</p><p>“Why are you watching Miya anyway?”</p><p>Iwa-chan asks him from over his shoulder, peering into the screen.</p><p>Tooru launches into the story, choosing to omit some, uh, explicit details to avoid Iwa-chan’s impending cardiac arrest but Iwaizumi still goes into full lecture-mode, hitting Tooru in the head with his own pillow and ensuring that Tooru has his rapt attention.</p><p>“So, when are you planning to introduce him to us?” Hajime says, when he’s finally winding down from his annoying tirade and plonking his ass on Tooru’s tatami.</p><p>“Miya?” Tooru asks in confusion, fingers flying on the chat he has with Tobio on one window to tell him to <em> Make Miya Atsumu leave or I’ll make him </em>.</p><p><em> He’s left this morning. It’s his last day here </em>, says the response.</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime says, then outright spikes a pillow at him which hits him in the back of the head. “No, <em> idiot </em>, Tobio.”</p><p>“Why should I introduce him? You already know him.”</p><p>“Not as your boyfriend, we don’t,” Hajime says, tossing his phone at him where there’s one unread text from Tobio. “Come on. Let him meet us.”</p><p>And <em> that </em> is how, Monday afternoon, Tooru finds himself waiting by the Karasuno gate waiting for his goddamn boyfriend to finish with his practice so he can walk with him to their date where Tooru gets to be made fun of by his classmates in front of Tobio.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>There are still students around, trudging along with the thin snow that still covers the ground. He tries to look as nonchalant as possible, wrapping his jacket around himself because it’s the last few months of him getting to wear Seijoh on his shoulders and he’s going to wear it as much as he can.</p><p>Another school he failed to take to the Nationals.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>He’s texting with Makki about the location of their impending dinner when he hears a loud squawk, so loud it makes people around them stop and stare. He looks up from his phone and sees the entire Karasuno volleyball club walking towards him, Tobio hesitantly standing in front flanked by the captain and their co-captain.</p><p>“Grand King!” And God, for such a tiny gremlin, Hinata can be loud as hell. If Tooru has one sympathetic bone in his body, he’ll pity that Tobio has to deal with this daily.</p><p>Tooru looks at the serious faces of the Karasuno players, then at the students still loitering around trying to pretend not to watch what’s going to happen, then at Tobio.</p><p>Then he makes his way to his boyfriend and meets him halfway.</p><p>Before anyone else can say anything, Tooru reaches them and wraps his arms around Tobio, and kisses him there too.</p><p>Because why the hell not.</p><p>Tobio, for all his social ineptitude, kisses him back, albeit shyly.</p><p>Ugh. He’s so adorable.</p><p>Also, he’s Tooru’s.</p><p>He grins up at the surprised faces of the Karasuno brigade who <em> walked their setter to the gate </em> like they’re about to beat Tooru up from sullying their youngest, then he strategically <em> does not </em> look refreshing-kun in the eye because the man has an intensely teeth-filled smile aimed at him.</p><p>It kinda reminds Tooru of one guy from the serial killer documentaries that Makki and Mattsun like to watch.</p><p>“Let’s go, Tobio,” he says instead, then curls their fingers together before planting a kiss on him again. Just for the heck of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Four.</b>
</p><p>It’s terrible, this action that has somehow ingrained itself to become a habit.</p><p>Every time he sees Tobio, he wants to kiss him.</p><p>It doesn’t matter where they are, or who’s around them.</p><p>Every time he sees Tobio, he gets this weird compulsion to kiss him. He’s pretty sure he’s become unhinged at some point.</p><p>He doesn’t bother stopping himself because the Hajime in his head also shuts up and loses when Tobio’s around.</p><p>God.</p><p>The first dinner in that ramen place near Seijoh that Tooru took Tobio to stupidly meet his third year friends? Tooru kissed him right in front of everyone.</p><p>Tobio’s gate after he walked Tobio home from said dinner?</p><p>He kissed him there too.</p><p>Every night that Tooru can fetch Tobio and walk him home from school? Kisses.</p><p>It’s just.</p><p>He wants to.</p><p>And Tobio wants him to.</p><p>So, who was Tooru to deny them of this?</p><p>Tooru also thinks about kissing him when he’s showering, his dick hard in his hand as he puts the image of Tobio riding his thigh in his mind.</p><p>He thinks about his sighs, his groans, the way his fingers clutched at his skin. The way he clung afterwards, breath fanning his neck as they both tried to come down from what just occurred.</p><p>Tooru thinks of the way Tobio had to lean against Tooru for a few minutes before he can make his legs work properly again. The way Tooru had to jack himself off in the cubicle after Tobio stormed away, Tooru’s mocking laugh following him.</p><p>He cannot, at all, stop thinking about kissing Tobio.</p><p>Or really, just Tobio. Full stop.</p><p>Tobio who holds his hands when they walk home.</p><p>Tobio who he let stay in his room once or twice, doing his homework with a frown as Tooru stresses about his upcoming school exams and the entrance exams he had to take for the colleges he wanted to apply to.</p><p>Tobio who, at one point, chucked his pencil in frustration then started quietly prying Tooru away from his desk before plopping himself down on Tooru’s lap and licking into his mouth.</p><p>Tobio whose hand found its way in his pyjamas, palm soft as it brushes against Tooru’s rapidly hardening cock.</p><p>Tobio who ground down against him, whose taste became familiar to Tooru’s mouth.</p><p>Tobio who brings him off in another bathroom gym in Tokyo, Tooru making sure his university visits collide with the matches Tobio has to play for the nationals that Tooru never managed to participate in.</p><p>Tobio who he kisses right there by the entry of that gym, right for everyone to see. So they know that the genius is <em> his </em> genius. That no one else gets to kiss him but Tooru.</p><p>
  <em> Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. </em>
</p><p>He’s all Tooru can think about, burning brightly in his mind like the sun.</p><p>His mind is in a fugue state when it comes to the boy that he’s not sure how he made it through the months leading to his own graduation, and doesn't know how he passed.</p><p>But he did, and somehow he’s there, standing onstage in his graduation ceremony and meeting Tobio’s eyes where he sat awkwardly with Tooru’s family, his sister smacking him in the back.</p><p>Then later, he offers him his button, then his pin, then he kisses him there too amidst Tooru’s ex classmates dressed in black robes.</p><p>And he thinks maybe this isn’t just about him ensuring that Tobio wouldn’t forget him.</p><p>That Tooru may be in love with him too.</p><p><em> Stupid </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Five.</b>
</p><p>They’ve been away from each other for months and it hasn’t been easy, maintaining their relationship across continents and balancing it between their playing pro volleyball.</p><p>He knows Tobio has been waiting for him to come back to Japan but he can’t. Not until he’s ready to face him - not until he’s ready to beat Tobio in the country they both once called home.</p><p>Tobio gets sick and tired of waiting at some point, flying off to Rome and playing there when he could have said yes to the offer that Tooru made sure he’ll get from the rival team of CA San Juan.</p><p>He doesn’t think Tobio will accept the offer if it came from Tooru’s current team, so Tooru makes it easier for both of them and waxes poetic about Tobio’s skills at the rival coach. Not that he has to because Tobio’s name is known all over, still holding the record for one of the youngest people to win MVP in the olympics, and a setter at that.</p><p>Tobio, the little gnat that he is, doesn’t accept it.</p><p>They stopped talking for three full months afterwards and Tooru was the one who kind of went crazy and took full two weeks off during off-season to fly his ass to Tobio’s place in Rome and beg because <em> holy GOD, how </em>—</p><p>But they’re here now, in Tokyo, wearing Red and Blue, and Tooru is still so in love with him, he thinks maybe it’s the only thing he’s ever been sure about.</p><p>Because Tobio, even from far away, even if Tobio himself doesn’t know, is the reason why Tooru’s still here. Still competing. Still working hard.</p><p>Because when Tooru’s feeling extra depressed - extra homesick, Tooru has taken it to himself to watch Tobio’s plays on his phone. So much so that his current teammates are used to him watching Tobio’s matches especially right before they go on a match of their own.</p><p>In a way, Tobio kept him going. Kept him sane. Kept him from giving up.</p><p>And now they’re going to play in the Olympics from different teams, and it niggles something in Tooru. Makes his heart settle and his nerves sing. They’re back. They’re in one room as rivals once again. And Tobio smiles at him before the match starts.</p><p>It’s not the smile that he graces Tooru with in all the days when they take a break from trying to chase each other in the volleyball world, it’s not the smile that Tobio gives him in bed. Or when they’re walking together in a city midway through Italy and Argentina, finger tangled with the other.</p><p>It’s a kind of smile that’s only reserved for him meeting Tobio in court.</p><p>And really, Tooru can die right there and it’ll be alright.</p><p>Tooru kisses him there too. Couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Not after he won.</p><p>And he’s not sure how the others will take it, them kissing. Especially since Japan just lost. But instead of shaking his hand from under the net, Tooru makes the executive decision to lean and cross the line until they’re both standing in Japan’s side, and he’s cupping Tobio’s face and sure Tooru might be crying but Tobio lets him use him as shield.</p><p>Tooru kisses him and just as always, Tobio accepts it. Kisses him back, curling his fingers around the hairs of Tooru’s nape - <em> and how is his man taller than him now </em>? The love of his goddamn life for ten whole years and more and he’s taller than him and even then, Tobio just opens to him, no argument about it. Wraps his arms and lets Tooru make his way in his mouth like he belonged there.</p><p>Lets him lift Tobio up and wrap his legs around Tooru’s middle, not a care in the world.</p><p>Tobio kisses him back so naturally, and so mindless that it never fails to take Tooru’s breath away.</p><p>How did he get so lucky?</p><p>“Congratulations, sweetheart,” Tobio whispers against his lips, the words sweet and secret between them as both their teams holler and wolf whistle around them.</p><p>And there, as Tobio presses their foreheads together under the blinding lights of the stadium, Tooru thinks <em>I’m home</em>.</p><p>Because he is.</p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And forever.</b>
</p><p>Miyagi was the same as it ever had been.</p><p>The same winding streets, and sloping mountains.</p><p>The same bustling city centre.</p><p>Aoba Johsai still stands majestic at the top of the hill, and Karasuno still perched on the other side despite the many times in which Tooru knows the alumni volleyball team had to continuously donate money quarterly just to keep it up and running until it can find its wings once again.</p><p>They make their way around the area on foot, a year and a half after the olympics. It’s winter once again, Tobio electing to go back to Japan after spending too many holidays avoiding the place because he says it was nothing but a tomb.</p><p>Tooru’s standing by the gravestone of Tobio’s grandfather and Tobio is crouched down in front of him, cleaning the small goblet and filling it with rice so he can plant his incense in them next to the flowers that Tooru brought.</p><p>It’s the first time Tooru’s seen it: the name Kageyama Kazuyo etched into stone next to the name of what was presumably Tobio’s grandmother.</p><p><em> Hello, sir, </em> he thinks as he stares at the stone. <em> I’m Oikawa Tooru. Sorry I couldn’t meet you sooner. </em></p><p>and</p><p>
  <em> Your grandson is amazing. You should be proud. </em>
</p><p>and</p><p>
  <em> I hope to ask for your permission to marry him. </em>
</p><p>He thinks of the many times Tobio shared his memories to Tooru, seemingly random but Tooru knows how important those moments were. Especially with the way Tobio always looks sad afterwards.</p><p>
  <em> I promise to make him happy. </em>
</p><p>“Tobio,” he calls out, clearing his throat after Tobio’s done.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tobio says when he’s standing next to Tooru again, knees muddy from the damp ground.</p><p>“You know he’s proud of you right?”</p><p>Tobio twists his neck to look at Tooru so fast, Tooru thinks he heard his bone creak.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your grandpa. Kazuyo-san. He’s proud of you.”</p><p>Tobio looks at him and Tooru gulps at how vulnerable he looks right then.</p><p>More vulnerable than that one time many many years ago when Tooru kissed him the first and second time.</p><p>And Tobio has to know this.</p><p>He has to.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Tobio asks him stubbornly despite the way his eyes are filling with tears. His stubborn Tobio-chan, through and through.</p><p>Tooru loves him.</p><p>Tooru loves him so much, it’s stupid.</p><p>“Because I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Tobio snorts.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>“You think just because you’re proud of me, my grandpa is too?” He asks in disbelief. “You’re so... you.”</p><p>Tooru grins at him and pulls him close, wraps his arms around him and thinks <em> Please let me stay with him forever, Kazuyo-san </em>.</p><p>“I’m so me?” Tooru says to Tobio’s cheek. “What’s that mean?”</p><p>Tobio huffs but doesn’t step away.</p><p>On the contrary, he lets Tooru carry both their weights for a little while.</p><p>And Tooru wants to be with him forever.</p><p>Like this.</p><p>Just together.</p><p>Doesn’t matter where they are.</p><p>Or who’s around.</p><p>He just wants Tobio with him until they’re old and grey.</p><p>“I love you,” Tobio whispers to him.</p><p>Tooru smiles.</p><p>“And I love you,” he responds, and when he looks away, he sees a bird flying from a spindly tree branch, making its way towards them before resting on the gravestone, calmly watching them make idiots out of themselves.</p><p>Tooru grins at the bird and steps away just enough so he can look Tobio in the eye.</p><p>“What?” Tobio asks him after a long pause, eyes red.</p><p>Tooru must look insane, grinning ear to ear like this.</p><p>“Let’s get married, Tobio.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Tooru chortles then leans forward to kiss Tobio’s forehead where the wrinkle still resides, deeper this time despite Tooru religiously applying his damn expensive eye cream on it every night whenever they’re together.</p><p>“Let’s get married,” Tooru repeats, then gestures to the stone and the bird. “I asked your grandpa for permission and everything. It’s the only reason why I haven’t asked you before. I know how much he means to you.”</p><p>Tobio looks at him, then at the gravestone, then at the single bird who’s looking back at him like, so? Then Tobio starts giggling.</p><p>Giggling.</p><p>Tooru’s never heard Tobio giggle.</p><p><em> Nerd </em>.</p><p>Tooru’s about to make a mocking comment about Tobio’s idiocy but Tobio kisses him.</p><p>It’s an effective way to shut Tooru up, if he’s being honest.</p><p>But then Tobio’s giggling again, his nose blowing puffs of air between them and ugh.</p><p>“Your breath smells of curry,” Tooru complains, pushing him away teasingly. “Quit laughing, I’m offended. I walked three hundred and twenty steps uphill to ask for your grandfather permission and you—“</p><p>Tooru pauses because Tobio starts kneeling on one knee in front of him, the scent of incense fading as the wind breezes past them.</p><p>Then Tobio is pulling out a small box from his pocket and he’s prying it open and he’s offering a ring in a box for Tooru and—</p><p>“How about <em> you </em> marry me, Tooru?”</p><p>Now it’s Tooru’s turn to look flabbergasted.</p><p>God.</p><p>They’re both nerds.</p><p>They deserve each other.</p><p>“Okay,” Tooru says, then kinda tries to get the stupid bird to stop watching them because Tooru’s really crying what the fuck. No one gets to watch him cry, not even a stupid bird.</p><p>No one but his fiancee, he thinks.</p><p>Then Tobio is sliding the ring in his finger and Tobio is pulling him close and kissing him.</p><p>Who would have <em>thought</em> his stupidity will lead him to this.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>God.</p><p>Hajime’s going to lose his shit when he tells him Tobio proposed to him in a cemetery.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Nerds.</p><p>The both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just something self indulgent - if you saw typos and plotholes, no, you didn’t.</p><p>Also this was named: <i>love is stored in the tobio-chan</i> in my phone lol</p><p>Happy new year, Oikage nation!!! I didn’t hurt them this time ._.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>